


done with the lies, done with pretending

by hoywfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, because i would cry if it were, because this fandom is stressing me out and i need larry, it's angsty as hell and i really hope it's not at all realistic to how they're feeling, yes i did make a larry fic based off the baby tomlinson drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoywfiction/pseuds/hoywfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not allowing my ship to sink because of this whole baby thing, no fucking way. So here it is, a Larry one-shot based off the Tomlinson baby drama bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	done with the lies, done with pretending

It was absolutely wonderful how nobody even cared to consult him on this type of stuff anymore. Wonderful. They just went ahead and did things without asking him, because it wasn't like his opinion on matters  _directly involving him_  mattered or anything, right? Not like he would have to deal with his fans  _freaking out_  right?

Fuck Modest, that was all Louis could think as he sat there in front of his computer screen. And fuck Briana actually, fuck her too. It was like you couldn't make any friends in this industry without them turning to stab you in the back for a little bit of fame of their own. He'd gotten her pregnant, had he? Well that was pretty funny considering he'd never even been in a bed with her, in fact the most private place he'd ever been with her was a car with three other people.

The fact that she and his PR team had set up this whole elaborate story without even mentioning it to him was what pissed him off the most. The whole fucking  _world_ had known he was going to 'be a father' before he had, oh and apparently his mum and El knew about it too (except they didn't, because he called them and they were just as shocked as he was). The media was all over this shit and that's all it  _was_ , absolute  _shit_. 

"You're going to make yourself more upset by reading all of it," came Harry's monotone voice from his place curled up in the armchair, looking through Twitter. Though, unlike Louis, he wasn't torturing himself with false baby drama. He was looking at this #GrowingUpWithSiblings tag, because it was really funny and a lot of the reaction images were him making faces at cameras.

 "What? It doesn't bother you?" Louis snapped, turning to look at him even though he was pretty invested in his iPhone. His boyfriend raised an eyebrow as he scrolled through his feed, but only shrugged.

 "No. It's fake, so why should it?" he asked, even though he was completely faking. It  _did_ bother him, a lot. It wasn't really a secret that he was possessive of Louis, and this whole situation was actually getting to him quite a bit, but he knew Louis was freaking out and if they  _both_ were freaking out, that wouldn't be a good thing. He was playing it calm, to put it simply.

 "Because out of all the shit they've done, this has to be the worst," Louis groaned, glaring at the laptop balanced on his knees. "I thought I could fucking trust Briana to just be my friend but I guess not."

 "Maybe they made her an offer she couldn't turn down," Harry suggested, looking over at the older lad, who was pretty much just a ball of tense energy on the bed.

 "It shouldn't matter," he stated, pushing the computer onto the duvet and getting up, walking over to Harry and sitting on his knees on the floor in front of him. He rested his chin on his knee, pouting out his bottom lip. "Can't we just say 'fuck it' and come out now?"

 Harry frowned down at him, putting his mobile to sleep and tucking it between his leg and the arm of the chair. "You know we can't."

 "But why not? If they fire us the fans will just be mad, and they'll-" he tried to reason, but his bandmate was already shaking his head and humming in disapproval of his argument.

 "And we- along with our families- will be sued for all we're worth because that goes against our contract," he said logically, watching as Louis' sad blue eyes fluttered shut and he slumped against the younger lad. He sighed, running his fingers through his feathery brown hair. "One more year, alright? We can do that."

 Harry's gaze followed him as he stood up and walked back to their bed, eyes cast down and his shoulders sagging. He put the laptop on the side table and flopped down, curling up on his side. Harry hated seeing him making himself small like that; Louis was the person who always made himself seem bigger and tougher than he was, not smaller and weaker. Biting his lip, he got up as well, going over and stripping off his jeans and shirt before climbing onto the bed with him. He looked at the other boy, whose back was facing him, and leaned down to kiss his temple.

 "I can't do one more year," he said softly, not moving from his position. "I can't, Hazza."

 Harry didn't say anything, just rolled Louis gently onto his back so that he could see him. He gazed up at the taller lad, a little bit of a frown curving his lips. Harry smiled gently, brushing stray wisps of his hair back into place and looking him over as if he were a never-before-seen piece of artwork. "Yes you can, love. You can."

 "But I don't  _want_  to," Louis replied, and for some reason that struck something in Harry. Because what he was saying, indirectly, was that he was done. Done with the lies, done with pretending. And suddenly he realised that he was too.

 "Okay..." Louis' eyes went wide as Harry nodded, focusing on nothing in particular with eyebrows drawn down, deep in thought. "Okay, Lou... Do what you have to. I'm behind you."

 He looked back at his boyfriend's face, an array of emotions spread within his green eyes. Confusion, fear, doubt, uncertainty. But one thing overshadowed all of those things, and that was what made Louis sure about all of this. Trust.

 "I love you," he said, a hand coming to rest on Harry's hip. He forced a smile that didn't reach his eyes, not at all, and kissed him.

 "I love you so much," he said quietly, eyes closed, and the older boy didn't fail to take notice of how he was shaking ever so slightly.

 "Come here," he said, and Harry shifted so that he was on his side facing Louis, who rolled over so that he could hold him close. The curly-haired lad cuddled into his chest, a hand balling in the material of his shirt as he just breathed in his scent and took in his closeness. For a long while they were silent, the only interruption being Louis pulling away just a moment to get up and turn the lights off before coming right back. It was well over an hour before Harry spoke again, unable to get himself to drift off.

 "I'm scared," he whispered, swallowing down his anxieties even though it did nothing to stop his eyes from prickling with tears. He felt Louis draw him in tighter, and he could hear the choppiness of his breath. Although he didn't reply, it was enough for Harry to somehow fall into a very fitful sleep. If only he had known  _this_ was how it would be five years ago... 

 

* * *

 

"So what's this whole thing about you becoming a father?" asked the interviewer, a nice young woman who Louis regretted would have to be the one he released this on. But he couldn't keep up this charade anymore, and he saw no better opportunity than now to get this over with. He gave a quick glance over at his bandmates; Niall supplied him a subtle nod, Liam just looked at him with this intense stare that he somehow understood, and Harry smiled, in a way that made his words ring in Louis' head:  _'I'm scared'._

 "Yeah, about that," Louis said, looking back towards the girl, "it's not possible."

 She had a confused look on her face, and out of the corner of his eye he could see a flurry of movement which had to be freaking out Management workers. "What do you mean?"

 "I mean it's not possible," he said with confidence, his courage coming from some unknown place within himself. "I've never had sex with her. And I never would."

 " _Louis!_ " shouted one of the workers from the sidelines, but he ignored him, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth as he heard Niall's little laugh of victory. He looked at the camera directly as he kept speaking, knowing he didn't have much time left before they cut him off the air. He addressed the fans; this wasn't just for himself, it was for them too. He was through lying to them.

 "You were right all along. I'm in love with Harry and have been since the day we met. I'm about to lose everything for telling you since it's against my contract and all of that, but I can't keep acting and putting on a mask." He wasn't sure when he'd started to tear up but now a few drops rolled down his cheeks, contradicting the smile on his face. "I love you guys so much, please... please love me still, too. And Harry?"

 He looked down the sofa towards him as a member of the Management staff raced up to the filming crew to tell them to stop recording, to cut off the station, to end this right now. Green met blue, Louis shaking and Harry grasping Liam's forearm like his life depended on it. They could hear shouting: "What do we do? He already said it, we can't take it back! We can't cover it up! It's  _live_ dammit!"

 Louis clenched his teeth together, a wave of complete terror washing over him as it all sank in, exactly what he'd just done and what the implications would be. He just barely bit back a sob long enough to say the last words the fans watching all over the world would hear from Louis Tomlinson for a long while: "I'm scared, too."


End file.
